


Улыбка

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мысли Генмы об улыбке Ируки





	Улыбка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670256) by [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie). 



Изучая взглядом друга, Генма усмехается. Почти все шиноби умеют смеяться. Лучше смех, чем мысли о жестокой реальности их жизней. Когда дни, в которые нос к носу сталкиваешься со смертью, выпадают чаще всех прочих, остается разве что смеяться ей в лицо. Конечно, еще вариант — стать черствым занудой без чувства юмора вроде старых козлов в Совете.  
Но в глазах обычно все равно остается намек на печаль. Складки, что выдают напряжение от множества вымученных улыбок. И всегда, всегда пауза перед смехом. Миг, когда шиноби колеблются, незаметный ни для кого, кроме других шиноби. Словно они берут крохотный перерыв, готовя себя к некой безымянной боли. Редко, но куда болезненней бывает так, что смеющийся вдруг замирает, словно застигнутый какой-то мрачной мыслью. Или воспоминанием.  
Поэтому, когда Генма наблюдает, как искренне смеется один из самых близких его друзей, он полон и растерянности, и надежды одновременно. Не то чтобы Ирука не знает боли — он тоже страдал, как и все. Но, что удивительно, для него это не повод.  
Генма знает Ируку еще с Академии и помнит, что тогда его улыбка была не чем иным, как маской. И если Генму спросить, когда же все изменилось, он не уверен, что сможет назвать точный день. Такое просто случается — столь медленно, столь постепенно, что даже близкие друзья ничего не замечают.  
Но и раньше в улыбке Ируки было что-то настоящее. Что-то в мягкости его взгляда заставляло хотеть только одного: видеть это снова и снова. Кто-то же должен улыбаться — и «кем-то» стал Ирука.  
Поэтому больше всего на свете Генма любит смотреть на Ируку, когда тот улыбается.


End file.
